Mistakes I Regret
by StarLight112
Summary: Angela and Owen have a pretty loose relationship. However, one night at the bar, they have a little too much to drink and something unexplainable happens... ONE SHOT LEMON. Owen X Angela, Some Angela X Luke and a little Kevin X Kathy.


Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I'm being slow. I'm usually a fast writer but I take forever trying to make the story fit together and making sure I didn't make any big mistakes. That's just the way I am though :S

Thank you for waiting so patiently, the next contestant is... Owen! Yup, it was close between him and Toby but Owen won. I'm trying to make it different from my other stories but it is based on Harvest Moon so there are going to be a lot of similarities.

This maybe a little out of Owen's character but too bad. I wanted it to be different. And there is a little Luke X Angela in this too. Why? Because that's my favourite guy, haha. Well I already did him but still it couldn't hurt to throw it in again.

I hope you like it, enjoy!

**~ANGELA'S POV~**

How could this happen to me? I was such an idiot to trust him. I am an adult now. I should know better than this. Was it because I had a sip of wine? No, I can't get drunk over 1 sip of wine. Maybe it made me a bit tipsy; that's what made me vulnerable and that's all he needed.

I just sit here like a mindless idiot, staring at the pregnancy test. It reads positive of course; Ha ha... like it would grant my wish saying negative... Ha! 22 years old is too young to have a baby... I don't think he wants a child... Nor would I think he would support it...

Just when things were starting to go right in my life for once I screwed it all up in one night. My farm had just started to make a lot of money, I had just got the body I'd always wanted from working hard on the farm, and the villagers had gained a lot of respect for me. Now all that's all going to go away...

I crunched the test in my hand and angrily threw it in the garbage. I ran up to the mirror and looked at my reflection. There she was; the tall, brown-eyed, tanned, well-built, brunette that everyone liked. Not for long. Soon I would be stressed out with a bulging belly and everyone would be calling me a slut, or whore. I washed my hands and face and dried off with a towel. I slowly lifted the towel off my face. She was still there. A pretty face, but no one knows what's behind that pretty face except Owen...

I have to tell Owen. I can only imagine what he'll say. I don't think I should tell him first though... People will tell you that the first person you should tell when you're pregnant is the father. But there are only two people I feel I can tell who'd understand.

I picked up the phone, and dialled his number. My brother lives in the city so I'll have to pay long distance.

"Hello?"

"Kevin? It's Angela."

"Oh, hey sis. What's up?"

"Um.. well... I... I need to talk to you... about something...important..."

"Sure... what's wrong? You sound nervous?"

"I don't know if I can tell you over the phone... I need to talk to you in person..."

"Angie, you can't leave your farm alone now. It's okay, just tell me."

"O-okay... well...you see... I'm pregnant..."

"Ha ha... that's funny. I could have sworn you just said that you're pregnant!"

"Um.. .yes... that is what I said.."

"Wh-what? Are you certain?" Kevin's voice dramatically changed into panic. It made me sweat nervously.

"Y-yes... I checked three times..."

"Oh god... Angela, how did this happen!"

"Kevin, I can't tell you all the details over the phone! We need to talk in person! This is more important than my farm right now; I'm coming to visit you."

"No, you're staying right where you are. I'll come and see you. Besides I have vacation slots I haven't used yet for work."

"But Kevin..."

"Forget about arguing Ange, besides you'll need a hand with things around the house."

"Fine, you win."

"Good, I'll start packing. I'll book my tickets now and leave in a couple days. Oh, before I go, you have to tell me who the father is."

"It's... Owen..."

"Are you kidding me!"

"I'm afraid so, I'll tell you all about it when you get here..."

"Alright, Alright.. But you are going to tell him, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to tell Kathy first. She's my best friend after all."

"Okay, I'll finally get to meet this Owen guy you've been raving about and now the father of your baby, and this best friend you've told me so much about."

"Okay, thanks Kevin."

"No problem, sis. Take care."

With that, we both hung up. I sighed and ran out to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. This is the exact sight where it happened. It made me feel a little sick. I needed a nap. It had been a rough start to the day. I woke up with a headache but it never struck me that it meant that I was pregnant. I toke Advil and did my usual morning routine of feeding the animals and tending to my crops.

I suddenly felt faint and light-headed. Then all of a sudden, I felt incredibly sick to my stomach. I had to run inside to the bathroom and vomited. Finally it hit me that I really could be pregnant. I had a test in my bathroom just in case something like this ever happened. Sure enough I was, time has flown by and it is already noon.

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes. I gasped at the clock; it was 3:00! I slept for that long? Stupid hormones, screwing me up. I needed to tell Kathy. Right away!

I quickly ran to the Sundae Inn only to see Kathy just leaving the entrance.

"Kathy! Wait up!" I screamed. She quickly turned around. "Hey Ange! Where've ya been?" she asked, smiling.

"Umm.. I need to talk to you... alone.."

Kathy raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure hon. What about?"

"It's something big... come over to my house."

"O-okay.."

I grabbed her hand and ran back to my house. Kathy was like a big sister to me. She always had great advice. I knew she'd listen to me. We sat on my bed and she looked at me with a look of confusion.

"What's wrong Ange? You seem... tense..."

"Kathy... I'm pregnant."

"Ha ha... stop joking Ange. What's really wrong?"

"I'm not joking. I checked three times."

"F-for real? Oh my goddess, Angela...!"

I bowed my head in shame. Even Kathy seemed disappointed in me. I put my hands on my face.

"I am such a fool, Kathy. I've ruined my life." I said, choking up tears. I felt Kathy's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry sweetie. Slow down and tell me everything that happened."

"W-well I phoned Kevin already and he's coming to stay for a bit. I wanted to wait until I spill out the entire story."

"He can wait. For now, tell me who the father is."

"O-Owen..."

"H-huh? Him of all people!"

"Y-yeah, we were at the bar and had a little too much to drink. I only had one sip of wine. I had no idea if it made me tipsy or not but next thing I knew we were making love in my bedroom."

Kathy shook her head. "Geez, girl. You've got to give me details. I mean all the dirty details too. You'd feel awkward telling Kevin all this. So tell me!"

I looked at Kathy. She was right. I couldn't tell Kevin all the... stuff that happened in the bedroom. He'd freak out. I nodded.

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning..."

***~PAST/ANGELA'S POV~***

_I furiously scrubbed my hands until they were squeaky clean. I didn't want to look dirty for my date tonight. I raised my hands and examined them in the mirror. I groaned. They still weren't clean! I sighed and stripped off all of my clothes. I was hoping to avoid a shower. I already had one this morning. Oh well, I guess I needed to smell nice for my date. Not that Owen minded. _

_I turned on the tap as the warm water rained down over my body. Owen and I had been 'friends' since the day I moved here. He gave me his old hammer as a gift to get started on my farm, and we kind of hit off since then. _

"_Hey Angela, how'd you like to go out to the bar tonight?" he had asked me. I giggled. "Oh, are you trying to get me wasted?" I asked, winking. _

"_Nah, come on babe. It's just a romantic night for the two of us," he said wrapping his arm around my waist. I giggled and lay my head on his broad shoulder. _

"_Alright, but I still have to finish up with some farm chores, kay?" Owen scratched his head, ruffling his fire-red hair._

"_Okay, but at least let me take you home." I smiled, "Sure."_

_He suddenly lifted me up into his rock hard arms. "O-Owen!" I giggled, lightly flailing my arms. He smirked and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He carried me all the way back to my farm. He was a good guy. Always treating me like a princess. I wouldn't say we're in a relationship, if we are; it's a pretty loose one. We flirt with each other, but we often flirt with others too. Owen's done his fair share to Kathy, and Luke and I seem to flirt a lot as well. Owen gets jealous, but I don't of him. _

_It's quite complicated._

"_Owen, put me down. I have a lot of work to do!" I squealed. _

_He smirked lavishly. "Alright, babe." He gently let me down. I gave his cheek a quick kiss and said _

"_Allright, I'll meet you at the Sundae Inn around 5:00!"_

"_Don't be too long," he said, licking his lips. I giggled and rolled my eyes. I ran out to my fields and watered all my crops. I finished up my chores and went inside to shower. So here I was. _

_After I was done showering, I got changed into a navy blue tank top and dark blue capri jeans to match. I slipped on a Ruby pendant that Owen had given me as a present. I touched myself up with a little bit of make-up. When I was all ready I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked pretty hot. _

_I looked at my watch as I made my way to the Sundae Inn. It was almost 5:00. I knew Owen would already be there, especially since it was happy hour today. In fact, a lot of my friends would be there. Kathy was working tonight so she will be there. _

_I walked into the Inn and made my way to the bar. I saw Kathy serving drinks. I smiled and went over to her. She spotted me and waved._

"_Hey Ange! What brings ya here?"_

"_Oh, just hanging out."_

"_Really, with who?"_

"_What makes you think that?"_

"_Well, by the way you're dressed, I can tell your meeting someone. Who is it? Luke?"_

"_No!"_

"_Chase?"_

"_No! Stop asking!"_

"_Then tell me."_

"_Fine. It's Owen."_

"_Ahh, figures. Shoulda known. Happy hour today. Well he's just over at the counter talking to my dad."_

"_Thanks Kathy."_

"_No prob, hon. By the way, you're lookin' quite sexy. Be careful the other guys don't get to ya first."_

_She gave me a wink as she walked away. I rolled my eyes but I knew she was right. I got quite a bit of stares as I made my way to the bar. I felt a little bit uncomfortable. _

_I spotted Owen; he was downing a cocktail and talking to Hayden. Typical. I slowly made my way towards him. _

"_Hey Angela!"_

_I turned around sharply to see Luke. _

"_Oh, Hey Luke. What's up?"_

"_Not much. Just hanging around. I don't see you here much, why are you here?"_

"_Oh, umm I was actually going to meet Owen."_

"_Owen? Well he's over there."_

"_Yeah, he seems busy though. Seriously, that guy drinks too much."_

_Luke laughed and scratched his head. "Nah, he's a good guy. He just over does it sometimes."_

"_That's an understatement!" _

"_Ha ha. I guess I'll let you go see him. But just to let you know, Ange..."_

"_What?"_

_Luke smirked devilishly and walked right up to me and whispered in my ear. "You look ridiculously hot. If you're interested, I'm here till 10:00."_

_He winked at me as he walked off. I blushed furiously. Maybe dressing like this was a mistake. But I knew Owen likes me looking like this. I knew Luke had a huge crush on me, but I seemed to have stronger feelings for Owen. I liked Luke but just not enough to consider him a love interest. Owen just had this swagger, this irresistible vibe that drove me over the moon. _

_I stopped my thoughts and hurried over to Owen. I hadn't noticed that he had been watching Luke and I the entire time. I smiled as I sat down beside him. _

"_Hi Owen, how are you?"_

"_Ange, what the hell was that about?"_

"_What?"_

"_You were talking to Luke just now."_

"_Oh, ummm he just said hi and asked me how I was..."_

"_Really... well it certainly didn't look like that to me."_

"_Owen-"_

"_I saw him whisper something to you. What did he say?"_

"_Why are you so jealous?"_

"_Jealous? Why would I be jealous!"_

"_Ugh, Owen the way you're speaking to me is evidence enough."_

"_Alright, Alright, sorry. But what did he say to you? Please tell me?"_

"_If you must know, he commented that I looked good and that he was here until ten."_

"_I knew it. I knew he asked you to fuck."_

"_Owen he didn't say that! He asked me if I was interested, not if I wanted to have sex."_

"_Close enough! Stay away from him, Ange."_

"_You've been drinking. Stop trying to control my life. Jesus!"_

"_Yeah, I bet you're dying to fuck him, right? I know he just can't wait to fuck you."_

"_Owen, stop it or I'm leaving."_

"_Whatever Ange. Have a drink. It's on me."_

_I stared at Owen long and hard. He was a much different person when he was drunk. This must have been his 4__th__ cocktail or something. I decided to join in. _

"_I'll have some red wine please, Hayden."_

_Hayden nodded and filled up a wine glass with rich, red wine. I thanked him and took a sip. I don't drink too often. I've seen what alcohol can do to you. My mother was an alcoholic. She constantly abused my father, me, and my brother. My father finally came to his senses and took my brother and me away. I haven't seen her since. I'm proud of my father for doing that because not many people have the courage to leave their spouse when they are being so cruel. It makes me doubt that Owen and I could ever have a serious relationship._

"_Ange, by the way you look damn sexy."_

_I smirked at Owen as I sipped my wine. _

"_I knew you'd like it."_

"_Heh, damn Ange. You just make my day. You're a hell of a woman."_

_We continued to talk. After a few hours, it must have been around 1:00 AM, the bar closed and it was time to go. I couldn't remember how many glasses of wine I had drank, and for now it didn't matter._

_Owen and I staggered outside the Inn, his arm loosely around me. He suddenly picked me up easily. I didn't care, I swung my arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. He slipped his tongue into my mouth quickly, not hesitating in the least. We continued to make out outside the bar. Owen finally broke away._

"_Ange, I need you. Give yourself to me, babe. Give it to me..."_

_I stared at him heavily. No care in the world._

"_Yesss... I'm yourssss... my... house..."_

_Owen nodded and carried me all the way home, heavily making out with me in the process. He pushed me up against the door, kissing my neck hard. I groaned as I fiddled with my keys, I felt the right one and shoved in the key hole and shoved the door open. Owen squeezed my butt teasingly, making me gasp in surprise. He shut the door and pushed me onto my bed. He quickly slid his shirt off. I stared at him in awe. His round, lean muscles looked dreamy in the moonlight streaming through my open window. I giggled and removed my shirt. _

_He looked at me sexily. He put his hands on either side of my body. Fiery passion burned in his eyes that looked as red as his hair._

"_Ange... I'm going to screw you senseless."_

_I moaned in desperation. "Shut up and kiss me."_

_He obliged, happily. His hands fumbled with my belt as he quickly discarded my pants. He was desperate, from the alcohol or not, I didn't care. I wanted Owen to take me all the way._

_His hands hastily moved to my chest where he unclipped my bra. He moved his lips to my breasts where he suckled them passionately. He quickly slid his own pants off. His tongue lapped all over my chest which gave me goose bumps_

"_O-Owen... please..."_

_He smirked against my skin. He removed my underwear and sat up in admiration of my well-toned body. _

"_Damn girl. You are working me..."_

_I smirked and pulled him back down to my lips. His quickly removed his boxers and positioned himself with my hips. He shoved his length into my quickly without warning. I winced in pain at his size. Owen waited a bit and the pain slowly went away. Eventually he started a fast rhythm, making my eyes go wide open. I gasped._

"_You..you're so..big.." _

_He chuckled. "I like the dirty talk, baby. Say more.."_

"_F-faster. Go faster!" I whined._

_He grinned and sped up. I cried out as he hit my sweet spot. I could feel my climax coming as he hit my sweet spot again._

"_O-Ow-en I'm go-ing to-"_

_Suddenly, he came to a stop. I glared at him._

"_Owen, what the fuck?"_

"_Not yet, Ange. I want you to ride me."_

_I stared at him, in amusement. He quickly moved me on top of him while he lay down. He gave me an irresistible smirk. _

"_Come on, baby. Give me the ride of my life."_

_I rolled my eyes and giggled. I quickly grabbed his length and positioned it at my entrance. I pushed him in slowly, almost teasingly. He moaned in frustration and gripped my hips roughly. He shoved me down, forcing him in completely. I gasped as I feel him reach as far as he could go. I smirked and began to go up and down, back and forth. I saw him grunt and groan and throw his head back and forth. _

"_Harder... babe..."_

_I grunted and furiously thrusted against his thrusting hips. Hips banging together, our pleasurable grunts could possibly be heard by the neighbours but it didn't matter to us. I could feel him growing in me; we were both nearing our orgasm._

"_Ahh...Owen... Please... cum with me..."_

_He hissed in pleasure and groaned as we banged together violently. At last, I let out a groan of relief as my climax washed over me with incredible euphoria. My walls contracted thus making Owen reach his climax. He cursed out in pleasure as he shot his seed deep inside me. _

_I sighed happily, and slowly moved off him. I lay beside him completely out of breath. He seemed content, if not still hammered. His hand touched my stomach. _

"_Fuck Ange. That was some pretty hot sex."_

_I smirked and snuggled up close to him, falling asleep in his arms._

~**~ ANGELA'S POV-PRESENT~**~

"And after I woke up the next morning, he was gone..." I finish telling Kathy. She looks at me in amazement.

"Wow, Ange. I had no idea that you were going to have sex with him that night, I woulda said something. Now do you see what happens when you told me the whole story? You remembered all of it, even though you were half drunk."

"I wasn't drunk. I..."

Kathy eyed me suspiciously. "Come on Ange, you can't remember how much you had, you obviously had more than a 'sip'"

I lowered my head in guilt. Had I really sunk that low? Getting drunk and then having mind blowing sex with a guy I didn't really love?

"Should I tell Owen now?"

"You have to. He'll find out eventually if you don't."

"Okay, I will now."

"Hold up sweetie, I'll go with you."

"Kathy, you don't have to-"

"Ange, I coming whether you like it or not."

"Fine. Where is he?"

"I think he's at the Blacksmiths. You should take him somewhere private though."

"Okay let's go."

Kathy and I get up and walk towards the Blacksmith. She has her arm around me in comfort. I feel like I've known Kathy my whole life. I owe her a lot. Just before we get to the Blacksmith we see Luke running towards us.

"Hey Angela!" He yells, cheerfully.

"H-hi Luke..."

He stops at Kathy and I. He tilts his head in confusion.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so upset?"

"Oh, umm it's nothing..."

I try to hide my face which is swelling with tears. Kathy pats my back.

"Aw sweetie, come on, just tell him."

Luke walks up to me quickly. I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, Angie. I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want."

I slowly gaze at Luke. He has a loving stare in his golden eyes, unlike Owen, who had a demanding fiery stare. I knew I could trust him.

"I'm pregnant, Luke."

His eyes grew wide. "W-what?"

"It's Owen's... that's where were going..."

He has a look of hurt in his eyes. "So that night I asked you... you and Owen..."

I feel guilt twitching at my heart. I didn't even tell him anything that night.

"I'm sorry Luke, I'll tell you the whole story later. My brother's coming over from the city. Come over then, okay?"

"A-alright..."

I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and walk past him. Kathy follows me. She looks at me guiltily.

"Wow, Ange. He looked crushed. You know Luke is head over heels for ya, hm?"

"I know... I feel awful. But right now my life is tied to Owen."

We enter the Blacksmith and see Ramsey. He looks at us, in confusion. It is odd to see two young ladies walk into his shop.

"Can I help you ladies?"

"Umm.. Ramsey, is Owen here?"

"Yeah, in the back. You need him?"

"Yes, I need to talk to him."

"Alright."

Ramsey disappears into the doorway. I take a deep breath and shiver nervously. Kathy gives me a reassuring smile.

"It'll be okay Angie."

I nod as I see Ramsey return with Owen. Owen spots me. He looks disinterested.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Can I talk to you?"

Owen raises an eyebrow and nods slightly. He follows Kathy and I outside the Blacksmith. We go to the nearby waterfall. I take a deep breath and stare at Owen, trying to be confident. Kathy looks at me nervously, maybe I should tell Owen in private, but it couldn't hurt to have Kathy here. If it was anyone else, I would tell them to wait in the Blacksmith.

"Owen... you know that night at the bar a couple weeks ago?"

He crosses his arms. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Umm...well... you.. see..."

Owen seems a little nervous, like he knows what I'm about to say.

"I'm pregnant, Owen... and it's yours..."

Owen is taken a back. His mouth opens in surprise. He is silent. He looks at me in anger.

"Pregnant? How can you be pregnant?"

Kathy looks at him in disgust. "What do you think you idiot! You knocked her up and now she's carrying your baby!"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Kathy. Let me handle this. Owen, we made love that night, and it was stupid of us. We didn't use protection and now we have to suffer the consequences."

Owen sighs and looks at me harshly. "Look Ange, I like you and everything but there's no way I'm ready to have a child. We were drunk and it was a mistake. So get rid of the mistake."

My mouth fell open in shock. He wanted me to get an abortion? Kathy growls and steps in front of me.

"You arrogant asshole! How could you say that? It's your fault too! You can't kill a baby just because you forgot to wear a condom!"

"Fuck off Kathy, this has nothing to do with you."

Angry tears roll down my face. I lightly push Kathy aside. I slap Owen hard across the face.

"How dare you speak to Kathy like that! And how dare you even think about me getting an abortion! I am not doing that Owen no matter what you say!"

Owen rubs his cheek and glares at me. "Well then. I guess there's nothing for me to say. Good luck."

He quickly runs back to the Blacksmith not giving me a second glance. I fall to my knees and cry my eyes out. Kathy holds me in a comforting hug.

"Fuck you, Owen!" she screeches.

"Kathy, what happened?"

It's Luke's voice.

"It didn't go so well. He even had the nerve to tell her to get rid of it."

"What...? How... Owen said that?"

"Uh huh. He's broken the poor girl."

Kathy is tearing up as she speaks those words. I feel Luke's muscular arms encircle me and pull me to his incredibly toned chest. His gloved, calloused hands stroke my hair lovingly.

"Angie, sweetheart, I'm sorry he did that to you... I promise to help you in any way I can."

I tremble, and return Luke's soft, caring hug. His arms are so loving. I know that he is here for me, and that he'll stay by my side. Maybe it's time to give him a chance.

**~A COUPLE DAYS LATER~**

I wait with Kathy and Luke in the pouring rain. Kevin finally arrives at my house. He quickly gives me a desperate hug. He pulls back, his chocolate brown eyes are filled with concern.

"Angela... I've been so worried. Come on time to spill everything."

I nod as all four of us went inside. I sat on my couch with Luke's arm around me. Kathy sat on the opposite couch with Kevin. I notice that she has her eyes on Kevin quite a lot. I think that she's already smitten with him. I feel a bit of happiness knowing that she can be happy too.

"Well, come on tell me."

"Alright, Kev."

I explain all the details to Kevin (and Luke) about the night at the bar, where we made love and when I told Owen about it. After I finish, Kevin is seething.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" he spat at Luke.

Luke looks in shock as Kevin grabs him by the shirt.

"How dare you say that to my sister, Owen! You-"

I quickly try to yank Kevin off Luke. "No Kevin! That's not Owen! This is Luke! My _real _boyfriend."

Luke coughs heavily over Kevin's strong hold. Kevin quickly let's him go.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, my name's Kevin. Sorry!"

Luke shakes his head and shakes Kevin's hand. "It's okay. I should've told you before."

Kevin turns around to Kathy. He admires her beauty; I can see him checking her out.

"And you must be Kathy, I'm Kevin. Nice to meet you."

Kathy gives a flirtatious smirk and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you, Kevin. I've heard a lot about you."

They stare at each other for a while, like they are in state of love at first sight. Luke and I stare at each other and laugh quietly.

"Can I show you around town?" Kathy asks, sweetly.

"Sure, I'd love to." Kevin replies, slipping on his jacket. Kathy takes her umbrella and puts on her coat. I give her a wink of motivation. She smiles and winks back.

Kevin looks back at me quickly. "I'll be back soon, sis and if I see that Owen guy. I'll give him a piece of my mind."

I smile weakly "Fine, but don't hurt him... much..."

Kevin smiles warmly at me before he and Kathy head outside and shut the door behind them.

Luke embraces me lovingly. "Angie, we can get through this. Even though in 9 months when you give birth, it won't be my child, I'll still be by your side. I love you."

I knew all those words came from his heart. Our lips met in a sweet kiss.

9 months later he is by my side as I hold my newborn daughter. She has Owen's fire-red hair and my chocolate brown eyes. Luke squeezes my hand. He looks at my baby with love and affection. Even though Owen is the biological father of my daughter, Luke is now the real father of my baby.

And I was content.

Tada! Finished, wow that took a while. I am content with this piece. Haha! You expected a happy ending with Owen? Sorry girlys, I can't make every story a happy ending. And I just love Luke so much II had to put him in here again, haha. I promise I won't put him in every time though.

To be honest, Owen is not my favourite bachelor. Actually he might be my least favourite, I don't know. He just seems too rash. Sorry to the Owen lovers if he seems out of character but I had to make some kind of unhappy ending.

Anywho, hope you enjoyed it. Review and message please! I appreciate it! Also, don't forget to tell me who to do next.

Thank you for being so patient! Later 3


End file.
